Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Octane
by Dash master 48
Summary: After an incident in Hyperspace, Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt are transported to The RPM Dimension! Now, with their fellow Riders and new friends, can they find a way home? Contains a bit of Sentai too! Idea inspired by New Universe Returns. Rated T for minor cusses and surprising amounts of violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Now, this is something that I saw someone else suggest to someone else, and the person whom they suggested it to (Along with a Fourze/SPD Crossover which I'm not doing for reasons that shall become clear in a second) told me that they had no idea what to do since they know nothing about those shows. Now, I decided to try them, but I will not be doing the aforementioned SPD/Fourze one due to the fact that I never really watched SPD, and I remember so little about it. As for the other idea though...**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters except for Oven Bot and Go-On Purple belong to me. Got idea from New Universe Returns.**

In Hyperspace, Kinji Takigawa smiled at his work. He had just managed to defeat Shinnosuke Tomari, Kamen Rider Drive!

"Now that moron's out of the way, I can get Go-On Purple to set up The Potter Clan for launching into Drive's world. As for him, I'm going to have a sweet time tonight..." He smirked, as a group of Potters wheeled in a massive chocolate muffin. At the top, Drive's head was sticking out. Starninger's latest Monster, the Oven Attack Bot, had trapped him in this muffin prison.

"Hey! What are you going to do with me!?" Asked the muffled voice of Mr. Belt from within.

"Well, I've always wanted a sentient belt..." Said Kinji, as Go-On Purple Crashed in. Her helmet was slightly based on a penguin.

"Sir, The Roidmunde have agreed to join our army." She said.

"Excellent! Still waiting for The Zodiarts to get back to me, but excellent!" Replied Kinji, as he went up to Drive and put a hand on his head.

"You won't get away with this!" Yelled Drive, as Kinji just laughed.

"How will you stop me? You're trapped in a muffin for Animus' sake! You can't do anything surrounded by the cake goodness!" He said evilly.

Of course, things were about to go wrong...

A squad of Harry Potters and Mini-Rodeomarus entered, carrying some sort of strange device.

"What's that? Asked Kinji, as a Potter just shrugged. The device was turned on.

It was a fan, but...

"DAMN YOU DEC-I MEAN HARRY POTTER!" yelled Kinji as everything in Hyperspace was blown everywhere. However, the portal device in the corner flickered to life due to one of The Potters hitting the on switch, showing The Domed City Of Corinth, as Kinji broke into a cold sweat and tried to reach the portal, but before he could, the muffin containing Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt flew right in!

"DAMIT! GO-ON PURPLE, AFTER HIM!" Yelled Kinji, as Go-On Purple nodded and went after them just as the portal was closed...

 **A/N: So, yeah, this idea came from New Universe Returns, and I decided to do it. I'm out on my hols tomorrow, but while I'm out I'll prepare a chapter or two for when I return to Britain. I aim to complete this, then KyoryuCharge, then Crazyverse, then Dino Charged Salvation.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. GP 1: Arrival In Corinth

**A/N: Sorry this is a few hours (and a few weeks) late, but anyways, welcome back to Surprise Octane! Here, Shinnosuke meets Dr. K while the RPM's are fighting Grinders, and after some edits to Mr. Belt, no one should have trouble understanding each other. Thanks to all whom reviewed. Anyhow, let's get this show on the road! Oh yeah, foreshadowing and references are here too!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Except for Oven Bot.**

In The Domed City known as Corinth, The RPM Rangers were fighting Grinders as usual. They hadn't seen Oven Bot since the previous day, which was odd since Attack Bots only usually last a day then get destroyed by them.

Meanwhile, in a laboratory, a young woman in a lab coat was watching the battle. Her name was Dr. K, creator of Venjix and mentor of the RPM Rangers. She had been raised in a government facility for most of her life, until one day she created Venjix in a daring attempt to go outside. She escaped, but Venjix ravaged the world. Only two cities remained, Corinth and The Domed City Of Fuuto. Fuuto was quite a distance from Corinth, the shields were unbelievably huge, and monster attacks were less common. K hadn't been to Fuuto before, but she'd heard tales about two masked warriors known only as Fuuto Riders.

Meanwhile, outside the garage, the muffin carrying Drive and Mr. Belt landed.

"Belt-San, is there a way to get out of here?" Drive asked, as Mad Monster zipped out and freed him. "Thanks." Drive said to the shift car as he dehenshined, revealing Shinnosuke Tomari. He grabbed Mr. Belt and headed into the garage.

Dr. K was busy watching the battle, as it ended and she was informed by Scott that they were heading back. She turned around to see Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt.

"Who are you?" Asked K, as Shinnosuke smiled shyly.

"Just a police Kamen Rider who landed here in a muffin." He laughed, as Dr. K put the pieces together in her head.

Kamen Rider? Fuuto Rider? No, it couldn't be...

"Have you ever heard of Fuuto?" She asked, as Shinnosuke nodded.

"It's where two of my buds Shotaro and Phillip live. And their boss Akiko with her husband Ryu." He said.

"Are you talking about the dome city?" Asked K.

"W-What?" Exclaimed Shinnosuke confused, as K told him all about the stories she'd heard about Fuuto in this universe.

"So this is another universe? Oh great, looks like I'm stuck here for a bit." He said to himself and sighed, as Dr. K spotted Mr. Belt.

"If you're Japanese, the others will need to understand you. Is it okay if I make a few tweaks to your belt?" She asked, as Shinnosuke nodded.

"Go ahead." Said Mr. Belt.

After the tweaks to make Mr. Belt have an interpreting function were done, Shinnosuke told K about his mission as Kamen Rider Drive, and showed her his collection of Shift Cars, which K thought were interesting.

Just then, The RPM Rangers walked in.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Sorry to keep you guys waiting and again I put a few clues to something that will happen later on in the story, for Shin-San and his new friends and fellow riders along with a certain Sentai Team may be teaming up with two riders who make people count up their sins at the finish line...**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
